Uma Promessa de Amor
by Palas Lis
Summary: A última coisa que ele disse antes de ir embora foi uma promessa de voltar. Porém, ela não agüentava mais ficar longe dele e fugiu de casa para ir atrás de seu amor de infância. ‹‹Oneshot›› ‹‹Shunrey e Shiryu›› ‹‹Presente para Nina Neviani››


_**Retratações – **__"Saint Seiya" não me pertence... É somente um pequeno empréstimo de seus personagens para minha diversão XD. _

_

* * *

_

_**Dedicatória – **__Esse one-shot é dedicado a Nina Neviani /o/. Nina, espero que goste dessa humilde lembrança de Natal. Beijos, moça! _

**_

* * *

_**

****

_**Notas da Autora – **__Olá, pessoal! Aqui estou eu com meu segundo one-shot o/. Eu não sou muito boa com fic de um único capítulo, portanto sejam bonzinhos comigo ¬¬". _

_Eu estava querendo mudar um pouco e escrever com outro casal, aí escolhi Shunrey e Shiryu /o/. Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar... Preciso saber o que acharam, ok? _

_Agradecimento especial a Priscilla Gilmore que gentilmente revisou a fanfic para mim. Beijos, menina! _

_Obs.: __**"wo ai ni"**__ significa "eu te amo", no idioma chinês (mandarim). _

_Beijos,  
Lis _

* * *

-

-

**Uma Promessa de Amor **

_By Palas Lis _

_For Nina Neviani _

-

Os olhos mostravam-se vidrados naquilo que faziam, podendo-se dizer até mesmo assustados, ou amedrontados. Sua mão tremia a ponto da caligrafia sair borrada. Terminou de escrever o pequeno recado na folha amarelada e olhou para as palavras escritas em chinês, fazendo uma pequena careta ao ver que ficou pior do que pensava. Não tinha tempo para escrever outro, então deixou a carta daquele jeito mesmo. Não era hora para querer perfeição, a carta estava legível e isso que importava.

Soltou a respiração lentamente, como se estivesse prendendo-a desde que decidira fugir de casa. Quase não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Ela, Shunrey Qing Yuan, a boa moça, comportada e prestativa, estava traindo a confiança de seu avô para partir em direção ao Japão, numa fuga e sem um caminho certo. Sentia-se como uma garota rebelde, e sua consciência pesava por isso.

A morena suspirou, frustrada.

Não queria precisar fazer aquilo. Queria que tudo tivesse acontecido naturalmente, antes de precisar chegar a este extremo. Infelizmente, as coisas da vida não aconteciam da maneira mais fácil para nós ou como queremos. Contudo, Shunrey não se lastimava com isso, pelo contrário, achava que as coisas aconteciam com mais dificuldade para nos fazer valorizá-las.

Endireitou o corpo e pegou a mochila que levaria em sua viagem, caminhando em seguida em direção a saída da casa. Parou na cozinha e deixou sobre a mesa a carta que escreveu para o avô, comunicando-o de tudo o que estava fazendo e o porquê de o estar fazendo. Seu avô era um homem tremendamente sábio, e certamente entenderia seus motivos.

Abriu lentamente a porta da casa e a fechou de novo, dando uma olhada na fachada na pequena casa nos Cincos Picos Antigos da China. Correu em direção a descida que a levaria até onde poderia pegar um ônibus e seguir para o aeroporto mais próximo da vila que morava. Não poderia ficar muito tempo parada frente a casa, pois, se assim fizesse, acabaria mudando de idéia e não indo para Tóquio.

Era madrugada e sentiu frio com a calça jeans e o casaco de moletom que usava. Não gostava daquele tipo de vestimenta, preferia muito mais suas roupas chinesas, mas não poderia usá-la se quisesse fugir despercebida pela estrada íngreme. Nas costas havia uma mochila, contendo pouco de seus pertences.

Uma brisa sobrou mais forte e ela encolheu-se, arrependendo-se de ter saído de casa em plena duas na manhã, horário mais frio naquelas montanhas chinesas. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque e puxou o capuz da blusa sobre a cabeça, para não molhar os fios negros com o sereno que teimava em cair. Temeu que uma chuva caísse bem naquele momento, já que o céu estava carregado de nuvens, mas continuou seu percurso, decidida.

Nada que lhe falassem ou que acontecesse, poderia fazê-la desistir de ir até o Japão, nem mesmo o grande amor que tinha por seu avô, o mestre ancião daquela vila, Dohko, a fez mudar de idéia. Estava obstinada a conseguir chegar a Tóquio e reencontrar seu amor... Seu grande amor de infância.

Um sorriso se forçou nos lábios trêmulos de frio. Lembrava-se com exatidão da última vez que o viu, há muitos anos atrás. Em sua memória ainda estavam marcadas as palavras de seu amado: _"Eu prometo que voltarei... E promessas são dívidas, e, enquanto não as cumprirmos, não podemos ser plenamente felizes"._ Toda sua esperança estava baseada nessas palavras prometidas com carinho.

Andando há quase quatro horas, Shunrey sentia-se fadigada pela temperatura baixa e pela longa caminhada que havia dado. Deu graças a Deus quando finalmente chegou ao centro da pequena cidade que o vilarejo que morava. Recostou-se à primeira coisa que entrou e mexeu os pés num alongamento, sentindo-os doloridos, assim como as pernas.

Voltou os olhos para a montanha que havia descido. Agora não tinha mais volta, estava ali e não deveria voltar. Só havia um caminho a seguir: ir em frente. Lágrimas se formaram no canto dos olhos, mas segurou-as para não chorar. Virou-se e andou até o ônibus que a levaria para o aeroporto chinês.

Sentou-se e encolheu-se no banco, usando a mochila como travesseiro. Estava exausta e com sono. Desde que começou a planejar aquela fuga, não conseguia dormir direito. Aproveitaria as longas horas que passaria dentro do ônibus para descansar um pouco. Nem os primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela janela de vidro naquele começo de manhã impediram Shunrey de dormir: puxou o capuz para cobrir o rosto e dormir tranqüilamente.

**-o-o-o- **

Os olhos azuis acinzentados de Shunrey estavam com olheiras e sua aparência estava completamente cansada. Sua viagem, que levaria no máximo dois dias, levara quase onze. Teve problemas com o ônibus que havia pegado, o vôo até Tóquio fora cancelado e, quando finalmente entrou no avião, ele fez mais escalas que o normal, atrasando a chegada ao seu destino final.

Assim que o avião pousou, Shunrey andou até o _hall_ de entrada do lugar e logo saiu na rua. Estava abatida, mas em seu rosto era notória a fascinação e seu queixo caiu ao ver como era linda a capital do Japão. Mesmo sendo por volta de dez da noite, tudo estava movimentado, com muitos carros e prédios iluminados com luzes neônio – diferente de sua pequena vila, que nesse horário quase todos já estavam em suas casas.

Contemplando a cidade que visitava pela primeira vez, Shunrey deu uma volta por entre as lojas, até encontrar uma para se alimentar. Estava faminta e primeiro se alimentaria, para depois procurar a casa de seu amado. Entrou em uma lanchonete e foi até o banheiro para lavar as mãos. Olhou-se no espelho e fez uma pequena careta ao ver sua situação: o cabelo longo estava num coque mal feito e o rosto pálido por não comer a vários dias.

Depois de ajeitar os fios negros e lavar o rosto – para despertar o sono e espantar o abatimento –, voltou à lanchonete, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. Levou a mão ao compartimento da mochila para tirar o dinheiro e contá-lo para saber o que poderia comer com o que lhe restava. A cor que ainda restava no rosto sumiu subitamente, ao notar que seu dinheiro havia sumido.

Shunrey revirou a bolsa para localizar o dinheiro, mas foi tudo em vão, pois não tinha nada. O que ia fazer em uma cidade desconhecida e sem dinheiro? Por um segundo arrependera-se de sair da China para o Japão, a procura de uma promessa de amor... Que poderia nem ser correspondido como era antes.

- Perdi meu dinheiro... – Shunrey balbuciou em chinês, esquecendo-se que estava no Japão. – Como deixei isso acontecer...? Quando...?

- O que disse, senhorita? – a garçonete perguntou, não entendendo o que a morena falou de modo desesperado.

- Sumimasen. Sumimasen. – Shunrey desculpou-se em japonês, fazendo reverências para a moça que lhe atendera, e saiu depressa da lanchonete, quase chorando.

Andou desnorteada até o primeiro banco que encontrou na praça, sentou-se e respirou fundo, como se tivesse quilos e quilos em suas costas, pela maneira arrastada que andava. Queria comer algo antes de aparecer na casa de seu amado, para disfarçar a aspecto doente que aparentava. Agora como faria isso se tinha perdido o dinheiro?

A solução seria ir para casa dele daquele modo mesmo, explicaria tudo para ele e certamente o rapaz entenderia. Levou a mão ao bolso de trás da calça jeans para pegar o endereço dele – que conseguira a muito custo, depois de inúmeras ligações e cartas diversos lugares, menos para ele. Piscou ao não encontrar o pequeno papel no bolso e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

Shunrey estava desolada com o que havia acontecido a ela. Sempre fora tão cuidadosa com seus pertences, e agora perder o dinheiro e endereço que procurava. E o pior: estava tão nervosa que não conseguia se lembrar o nome da rua, muito menos o número da casa. Tudo havia dado errado e sua viagem fora perdida... Não tinha como voltar, nem como reencontrar o amor de sua vida.

Acomodou-se naquela praça, colocando a bolsa sobre o colo, e ficou olhando para as pessoas que passavam apressadas. Segurou o máximo que pode as lágrimas, mas logo elas rolaram pelo seu rosto sem tréguas. O estômago começara a roncar mais alto e o sono pesar seus olhos. Não conhecia Tóquio, então teve de forçar-se a não dormir, em desconfiança a cidade desconhecida.

As horas foram passando, tremendamente lentas, mas a morena agradeceu aos céus, já que a capital do Japão era extremamente movimentada e não passou nem um segundo completamente sozinha naquela praça – apesar de não ter conversado com ninguém. Os primeiros raios de sol brilharam no horizonte, tirando o resto de sono que Shunrey ainda tinha.

Depois de passar a noite toda naquela praça, encolhida e assustada, Shunrey se levantou para espreguiçar-se. O corpo estava dolorido e os nervos tensos, e ouviu os ossos estralarem. Esfregou os olhos e arrumou novamente o cabelo no coque. Precisava ir a algum banheiro para lavar o rosto, depois pensaria numa maneira de voltar para casa, pois já não tinha mais esperanças de encontrar seu amado.

Ignorando o estômago dar voltas e pedir comida com altos roncos, Shunrey andou em linha reta pela avenida majestosa no centro de Tóquio. Suas pernas quase não a obedeciam de tão exalta e cansada que estava. A fraqueza pela falta de sono e comida já começara a mostrar-se também, principalmente na pele empalidecida e a moleza do corpo. A mochila em suas costas parecia ter quadruplicado o peso, e quase andava com a coluna arcada.

Forçava sua mente a lembrar-se do endereço, passando a mão de maneira desesperada na testa, como se aquele ato pudesse trazer-lhe alguma informação. Não ligou para a vertigem que sentiu e continuou a andar sem rumo, tentando pensar. Os olhos se arregalaram intensamente, ao se lembrar do bairro deveria estar; em conseqüência a lembrança que teve, os lábios ela curvarem num sorriso alegre.

Não conseguia se lembrar do nome da rua, ou mesmo o número da casa, mas sua esperança voltou com força total ao pelo menos saber o bairro. Sem perder tempo, Shunrey aproximou-se de uma senhora para saber onde ficaria o bairro. Ficou muito feliz quando ela lhe respondeu que conhecia o bairro e que lhe ensinaria como chegar até ele.

**-o-o-o- **

Praticamente arrastando-se naquela rua, Shunrey olhava para os lados, vendo prédio e mais prédio. Começara a escurecer novamente e ainda andava sem direção. Há uma hora – depois de caminhar o dia todo –, ela encontrou o bairro. Porém, já não agüentava mais andar em círculos naquele mesmo ponto da cidade e não encontrar nada.

Estava faminta e sonolenta, parecendo um zumbi. A boca seca pela falta de água deixou os lábios secos também, então Shunrey passou a língua nos eles para deixá-los úmidos. Precisava sentar um pouco, antes que desmaiasse. Entrou em um beco localizado entre um prédio e outro. Aproveitando-se que não havia ninguém ali, escolheu o lugar para passar a noite.

Naquela madrugada também não dormira. Tinha medo de fazê-lo e alguém lhe fizesse algum mal. Usou a mochila como travesseiro e deitou-se na calçada, olhando para o céu noturno e estrelado. Cantarolou uma música chinesa antiga que costumava cantar numa das brincadeiras que tinha quando criança. Aquela canção infantil lembrava-a de seu amado Suiyama Shiryu.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela ao pensar no rapaz. Ficou curiosa em como ele estaria: estar-se-ia mais alto e mais bonito, ou muito diferente daquela aparência que tinha quando criança. Só uma coisa tinha certeza: ele ainda devia ser aquela pessoa maravilhosa e gentil que conhecera na infância.

Pensou a madrugada toda em seu amado, Shunrey conseguiu suportar mais uma vez o frio, a fome e o sono. Assim que o dia clareou, ela se levantou e se pôs a andar novamente. Tinha que encontrar logo a casa de Shiryu, pois não resistiria muito mais tempo sem comida e sono. Não poderia acabar assim... Chegara tão longe para conseguir revê-lo... Isso não era justo!

Passou a mão na testa para limpar o suor que se formava ali, apesar da pele estar gelada, pois suava frio. A vista começou a embaçar e parecia ter alucinações, já que via as pessoas que passava por ela com feições deformadas. Levantou o rosto, para não olhar para as outras pessoas, mas o que viu a poucos metros a sua frente a fez parar subitamente de andar; o coração batendo descompassado no peito.

- Shiryu! – ela tentou gritar, mas sua voz saiu baixa, não tinha forças para falar mais alto. O homem parecia não ouvir, pois não fizera nem menção de mover a cabeça para olhar para ela. Shunrey deu um passo, logo outro e outro, correndo na direção do rapaz. – Shiryu!

Não sabia se estava tendo uma alucinação, mas aquele homem parecia muito com seu amor de infância. Debilitada, Shunrey não conseguiu chegar até o homem que estava parado na frente de um carro esporte preto. Suas pernas traquejaram e caiu de joelhos no chão, sem tirar os olhos do suposto Shiryu. Seu corpo tombou para frente, mas naquele momento, antes de sentir a colisão do rosto com o mármore duro, viu o homem olhar em sua direção e teve certeza: aqueles olhos verdes eram de seu amado Suiyama Shiryu.

Não percebeu as pessoas a cercarem, preocupados. Apenas fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo. Depois de anos na expectativa de reencontrá-lo, uma fuga e imensas dificuldades, ele estava a poucos passos dela e isso já era reconfortante. O nome dele foi murmurado dos lábios rachados e brancos dela várias vezes, antes de se perder em uma escuridão angustiante...

**-o-o-o- **

Medo, frio e angústia... Essas três palavras descreviam tudo o que sentia no momento que abriu lentamente os olhos e viu de maneira disforme o teto branco do lugar que se encontrava deitada. Cada parte do seu corpo doía, além da vertigem que insistia em fazer tudo a sua volta rodar.

Tentou leva a mão à cabeça, para saber o que tinha enrolado a ela. A mão direita parou ao notar uma agulha na veia, presa com um esparadrapo. Subiu os olhos lentamente para olhar o que vinha atrás da agulha: era um frasco que pingava como um conta-gotas um líquido incolor.

Confusa com o lugar que estava, ela olhou ao seu redor, tentando visualizar as coisas, mas não conseguiu cem por cento. Mesmo enxergando embaçado, Shunrey notou a cor branca predominante em tudo – desde os móveis, até a camisola que vestia – e deduziu estar num hospital, julgando o líquido que pingava em sua veia um medicamento.

- Você já acordou? – uma voz masculina a fez interromper o ato de levar a mão esquerda na cabeça para tatear o curativo na cabeça e saber se o estrago era grande. – Como está se sentindo?

- E-eu... – ela murmurou em chinês, virando-se para a direção da porta que o homem havia acabado de entrar acompanhado com outro. – Está frio...

- Dói alguma coisa? – o outro homem perguntou, mas dessa vez falou em chinês como a morena, olhando o remédio que ela recebia na veia para depois tirar a pulsação da jovem.

- T-tudo... – a voz saiu arrastada. – Minha vista embaçada... Cansada...

- O que mais? – o doutor perguntou, vendo a pupila dela começar a aumentar de tamanho e notar a pele dela gelar. – Senhorita?

Shunrey ouviu a voz do médico ao longe, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, sua voz não saiu. Não tinha forças nem para falar que tudo ao seu redor começou a escurecer e que estavam com muito frio. Seus olhos ficaram pesados e se fecharam sem que pudesse impedi-los, até que perdesse os sentidos novamente e desmaiasse. Afundara naquela escuridão que tanto detestava...

**-o-o-o- **

Shunrey sentou-se de uma vez na cama. A mão imediatamente foi até o braço para saber se tinha ainda à agulha dele; não tinha. Em seguida, a morena levou a mão à cabeça, mas já não tinha algo enrolado em toda ela, somente um curativo pequeno. Olhou ao seu redor e foi então que ela notou que não estava mais no quarto de hospital...

Agradeceu a Deus mentalmente por não ter morrido e por estar bem. Em sua mente veio tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela desde que saiu da China e a última lembrança que tinha antes de acordar ali: os lindos olhos verdes de Suiyama Shiryu. Lembrava-se vagamente de estar em um hospital, mas não sabia se era um sonho ou se realmente havia acontecido.

Não queria chorar, mas em segundos seus olhos já transbordavam de lágrimas. Não acreditava que chegara tão perto dele e desmaiou, acabando com sua chance de falar com ele. Agora não sabia onde estava e não teria como chegar até ele novamente. Baixou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas com as mãos. Não era hora de chorar, tinha que descobrir que lugar era aquele que ela estava.

Levantou-se da cama e desequilibrou-se até conseguir andar normalmente, por pouco não caindo sentada na cama. Devia ter passado alguns dias na cama para não conseguir mover as pernas no logo nos primeiros passos que deu para fora do quarto grande e luxuoso.

Quando passou pela porta do quarto e saiu num corredor largo e com pinturas diversificadas, aproveitou-se da parede para se apoiar, não querendo correr o risco de cair. Ouviu uma voz masculina e seguiu em direção a ela. Vinha da sala, onde viu um homem de costas, falando ao telefone e depois colocá-lo no gancho, passando a mão no cabelo, asperamente.

- Senhor...? – Shunrey forçou para a voz sair, falando novamente em chinês.

- Não devia ter se levantado sem ajuda. – ele falou em chinês também, se virando para ela.

Os olhos de Shunrey se arregalaram ao ver o homem que estava a sua frente: era seu amor de infância, Suiyama Shiryu! Uma onda de alegria se apossou imediatamente dela, de tão feliz que ficou de estar hospedada na casa no homem. Já tinha até perdido a esperança de encontrá-lo, mas ele estava ali, na sua frente e a poucos passos dela!

- Shiryu! – ela exclamou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Acho melhor você se sentar, moça. – ele falou, educado, estendendo a mão para o móvel escuro. – Precisamos conversar.

- Como quiser, Shiryu. – ela falou, obedecendo-o de imediato. – Por favor, responda-me uma coisa: como eu vim parar aqui?

- Você desmaiou na rua e eu chamei uma ambulância. Passou alguns dias internada no hospital. – ele falou, calmamente, continuando a conversar no idioma que ela falava. – Você estava desidratada e tento alucinações, provocadas provavelmente pela falta de alimentos e sono.

- Eu vim para Tóquio e perdi o dinheiro, então não tive como comer. – Shunrey ficou sem graça. – Não pude me alimentar ou dormir.

- Quando o médico lhe deu alta e não havia ninguém para levá-la para algum lugar, eu me ofereci em trazê-la para minha casa. – Shiryu explicou, sem tirar os olhos da bela morena.

- Fico muito agradecida, Shiryu. – ela fez uma profunda reverência ao homem.

- Agora é minha vez de fazer as perguntas... – Shunrey olhou confusa para ele. – Quem é a senhorita?

Naquele instante, Shunrey ficou até sem ar. Quer dizer que ele não se lembrava dela, era isso...? Isso não poderia ser verdade... Ele havia lhe feito uma promessa, e agora simplesmente esqueceu quem ela era...? Devia ser uma brincadeira, só podia... Suiyama Shiryu não era o tipo de pessoa que esqueceria de uma promessa e de cumpri-la...

- Você não me lembra de mim, Shiryu? – ela perguntou; as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

- Eu nunca a vi em minha vida, moça. – Shiryu cruzou a perna direita sobre a esquerda e recostou as costas no sofá.

- Há anos atrás, seus pais moravam na China, mas seu pai quis vir para o país dele, o Japão, e trouxe você e sua mãe para cá...

- Como sabe tudo isso a meu respeito? – Shiryu levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ficávamos juntos desde bebês, até quando você teve que vir para Tóquio com seus pais... – Shunrey relatou, deixando o homem confuso. – Você me fez uma promessa, dizendo que voltaria...

- Como é seu nome? – ele perguntou, observando-a.

- Shunrey Qing Yuan. – ela falou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos para chorar. – Vim da China para reencontrá-lo e você não se lembra de mim...

- Eu não me lembro de você, senhorita. – Shiryu falou, pulando para o sofá que ela estava e sendo surpreendido com os braços dela contornando sua cintura para abraçá-lo.

- Oh, Shiryu, diga que isso é apenas uma brincadeira e que se lembra de mim, por favor... – Shunrey estava desesperada. – Eu te peço...

- Sinto muitíssimo, senhorita. – Shiryu correspondeu ao ato e passou os braços pelo corpo franzino dela, protetoramente. – Mas a primeira vez que a vi foi no dia que desmaiou.

Shunrey não disse nada, não conseguia falar de tanto que soluçava. Sentia os braços fortes do homem abraçar-lhe e isso lhe doía ainda mais no coração. Sempre sonhou – acordada ou dormindo – com esse momento, e, agora que estava acontecendo, percebeu que foi tudo em vão... Ele não me lembrava dela e nem da promessa! Por que Shiryu não se lembrava?

- Acalme-se, vou pegar um copo de água para você. – ele se libertou dos braços dela e se levantou para ir à cozinha. – Espere um momento, por favor.

Shunrey puxou as pernas para cima do sofá e abraçou-as, deitando a testa nos joelhos. Seu coração estava apertado no peito e não conseguia parar de chorar, nem que tentasse. Como as coisas poderiam ter saído tão miseráveis daquele jeito? Ele não se lembrava... Não se lembrava... Foi tudo inútil, sua viagem e seu esforço em reencontrá-lo fora tudo inútil... Inútil...

_"Foi tudo um grande erro... Eu nunca devia ter vindo atrás de uma promessa imbecil... Como fui tola...", _Shunrey pensou, frustrada consigo.

**-o-o-o- **

Era uma manhã agradável de sábado em Tóquio. Suiyama Shiryu aproveitava da folga no escritório e relaxava do estressante emprego que tinha. Sentado na varanda de seu apartamento para ler o jornal, ele parecia muito tranqüilo. Passos leves fez o moreno abaixar o jornal e olhar para a direção a que os passos eram dados. Era Shunrey, caminhando até ele e parando a porta na varanda, com um sorriso sem graça no rosto de traços delicados.

Ela não tinha lugar para ficar e ele concedeu que ela ficasse ali. Era totalmente loucura tudo o que ela estava dizendo: não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma promessa de infância, ou mesmo dela. Olhou de soslaio para a jovem que sentou ao seu lado. Ela quase morrera para chegar até ele, isso era algo realmente admirável – se não fosse insano demais.

Quando ela suspirou, ele se virou para ela. Era uma moça muito bonita, não podia negar. Shunrey contorcia as mãos nervosamente e Shiryu deu um meio sorriso com isso. O empresário mexeu-se desconfortável no sofá, não estava acostumado com companhia em seu apartamento, ainda mais uma feminina. Tinha uma vida solitária naquele imenso apartamento, nem mesmo os amigos eram freqüentadores assíduos.

- Bem – Shiryu começou a falar ao dobrar o jornal e deixá-lo sobre a mesinha da varanda, incomodado com a garota calada ao seu lado. –, não gostaria de ir conhecer o centro de Tóquio?

- Gostaria. – os olhos dela brilharam, apesar sentir-se magoada pelo modo que Shiryu a tratava. Ele não se lembrava dela, mas nem por isso tinha que tratá-la como uma estranha, não é mesmo? – Gostaria muito, senhor Suiyama.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Shiryu. – ele sorriu.

Minutos depois estavam no carro esporte preto dele, a caminho do centro de Tóquio para um passeio. Enquanto passava pelas principais avenidas, Shiryu falava o nome dos prédios e o que era feito neles, como um bom guia turístico. Shunrey olhava tudo mais encantada ainda – não porque a capital japonesa era belíssima, e sim porque quem lhe contara a seu respeito era Shiryu.

Ele parou o carro e seguiram por uma avenida longe e repleta de postos de vendas de utilidades e inutilidades. Entraram em uma loja de doces e Shunrey ficou imensamente feliz: adorava alimentos doces. Saíram tomando um sorvete, pela praça ali perto. O dia começara a escurecer e Shiryu a convidou a sentar-se em uma dos bancos, e Shunrey prontamente atendeu.

- Gostei muito do passeio, Shiryu. – Shunrey falou timidamente, não o encarando. – Muito obrigada.

Shiryu não respondeu, apenas a olhava, atenciosamente. Sentia-se _bem _de estar perto dela... Mas que sensação estranha era essa que nunca sentiu com nenhuma coisa mulher? Ele deu de ombro. Isso não era importante. O que realmente importava era uma maneira de ajudar a garota a voltar para sua casa. Pelo pouco que sabia, ela tinha fugido de casa e isso não era algo bom.

- Eu vou pagar as passagens para você voltar para China. – Shiryu disse, olhando para frente. – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Oh, ficarei imensamente grata. – apesar do sorriso nos lábios, lágrimas formaram nos olhos. Não era exatamente isso que queria dele...

- Seus pais devem estar preocupados com sua fuga... – Shiryu falou.

- Meus pais morreram quando eu era bebê. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Sinto muito. – Shiryu falou por educação.

O silêncio reinou entre eles por longos minutos. Shunrey permanecia olhando para o céu estrelado, contemplando a bela vista de onde estava. Começou a bocejar várias vezes, esfregando os olhos num ato que demonstrava estar com muito sono. Shiryu – muito observador – percebeu isso e fez menção de se levantar, mas, para sua surpresa, ela segurou seu braço e abraçou-o.

- Fique aqui... Comigo... – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e deitando a cabeça no ombro dele; um sorriso estampado nos lábios carnudos. – Por favor, Shiryu...

Shiryu não queria se importar com ela. Afinal, nem a conhecia, não é mesmo? Mas ao vê-la tão indefesa ao seu lado, não conseguiu se afastar dela. Passou o braço pela cintura de Shunrey e tirou o casaco para protegê-la da brisa noturna. Ficou por alguns momentos observando-a dormir. Estava tão tranqüila... Tocou levemente no rosto dela, e a garota contraiu o rosto.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Shiryu voltou os olhos para o céu noturno. Estava sentindo-se tão... Tão... _Feliz_ ao a morena dormindo em seus braços, como a tempos não se sentia... Shiryu abanou a cabeça, tirando esses pensamentos da mente. Logo ela iria embora para China e sua vida voltaria a ser a mesma rotina enfadonha de sempre: somente trabalho.

**-o-o-o- **

O silêncio estava insuportável naquela manhã de domingo. Shiryu estava sentado na mesa, tomando seu café da manhã como sempre fazia todos os primeiros dias da semana. Era um momento de relaxar e aliviar as tensões que trabalhar em uma empresa de grande porte trazia.

Levantou-se e foi para o sofá, jogando-se sobre ele e olhado para o teto, desinteressado de qualquer coisa. Há poucas horas havia deixado Shunrey no aeroporto de Tóquio, esperando até que o vôo dela saísse e se despediu da jovem de maneira simples. Ela não tinha como voltar, então pagara tudo para ela. Afinal, dinheiro não era problema para ele: Shiryu o tinha de sobra.

Antes de Shunrey ir embora, passara quase vinte dias com Shiryu, conhecendo vários pontos turísticos juntos. Nos momentos que passara com ela, não havia dado muito valor, mas agora percebia o quanto à presença jovial e meiga dela estava fazendo efeito. Era como se já a conhecesse há muitos anos...

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados, fechando os olhos. Estava sentindo _falta_ de Shunrey, mais do que queria – muito mais. Conhecera há apenas um mês, não devia ficar tão encantando com alguém que conhecera há tão pouco tempo assim... A menos que realmente tenha conhecido em sua infância, quando morava na China... Mas como não conseguia se lembrar?

Não se lembrava de quase nada de sua infância na China, somente da vinda para Tóquio. As lembranças que tinha antes dos pais morrerem com um mês que estavam no Japão foram todas esquecidas por ele. Um mecanismo de defesa que a mente cria para evitar sofrimentos ao indivíduo, dizia o médico do orfanato que morou até ter idade para se cuidar sozinho.

Conseguira estudar – mesmo com muitas dificuldades –, se formara com louvor e agora era um exímio empresário. Nunca mais quisera ir para China, o país de sua falecida mãe. Era passado e Shiryu não vivia de passado, vivia para seu presente e futuro. Somente.

Desde que ficou sem os pais, Shiryu nunca havia se sentido tão bem... Até que Shunrey Qing Yuan pareceu em sua vida de maneira excêntrica: fugindo da casa de seu avô na China, passando por situações complicadas, desmaiando na rua, falando de uma promessa que ele havia feito e depois proporcionando a ele os momentos mais felizes que tivera em anos... Realmente, foi uma aparição pouco comum.

Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou em direção ao quarto que a garota tinha passado os dias no apartamento, mecanicamente. Abriu a porta e o cheiro adocicado de flores dela invadiu suas narinas, deixando-o com mais saudades dela do que estava antes... Com mais vontade de abraçá-la e inalar seu perfume suave.

Sentou-se na cama e pegou um porta-retrato que estava no criado-mudo ao lado da cama espaçosa. Nele tinha a foto de Shunrey e Shiryu, num dos passeios que deram, para ela conhecer a capital japonesa. Ele passou o dedo na foto. Shunrey parecia tão feliz ao lado dele, tão segura que nada poderia machucá-la. Ela era realmente uma pessoa muito especial.

Estranhamente a parte detrás do objeto soltou-se, o que fez a foto cair em seu colo. Ele olhou a foto e virou-a, levantando as duas sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa. Havia alguns _kanji's _chineses, desenhados com muitos cuidado e carinho, além de algumas bolinhas marcadas – que Shiryu sabia ser de lágrimas.

Os olhos verdes passaram por ele, para descobrir o que estavam escritos. Leu a primeira vez, e aquilo lhe causou palpitação. Tornou a ler, dessa vez mais vagarosamente, para absorver o que estava escrito. Por último, releu, quase que ouvindo as palavras da boca da própria Shunrey:

_"Uma vez alguém muito importante em minha vida, assim que estava indo embora, disse que voltaria para junto de mim. Infelizmente, essa pessoa não se lembra, mas eu jamais esqueceria das palavras carinhosas dela: 'Eu prometo que voltarei...'. Ele também me disse: '... E promessas são dívidas, e, enquanto não as cumprirmos, não podemos ser plenamente felizes'. Espero que essas palavras estejam erradas, e que ele possa ser muito feliz por toda sua vida, mesmo não tendo cumprido a promessa que me fez.  
Shiryu, wo ai ni... Amo-te desde nossa infância e vou amar até minha velhice. Enquanto eu respirar, amar-te-ei.  
Para sempre sua,  
Shunrey Qing Yuan". _

Como um raio atingindo em cheio sua memória, Shiryu se lembrou dessas palavras... Ditas por ele mesmo quando criança. Foi no dia anterior a sua ida para o Japão com os pais, falara isso para uma bela menininha filha do sábio ancião do vilarejo, que conhecia desde que nasceu, perto da grande cachoeira dos Picos Antigos... O nome dela era...

- Shunrey Qing Yuan... Kami, como foi me esquecer dela? – Shiryu de levantou se uma vez da cama, deixando o porta-retrato sem foto cair no processo. – Como fui tolo...

Saiu em disparada em direção a porta de saída da casa, de uma maneira que o centrado e calmo homem nunca havia feito em toda sua vida. Pegou a carteira na estante da sala e as chaves do carro. Precisava fazer algo em relação a Shunrey... Amava-a desde que era criança e não poderia perdê-la deixando de cumprir sua promessa... Não poderia e não iria...

**-o-o-o- **

A tarde começara a escurecer quando finalmente Shunrey terminou de subir o longo percurso para o vilarejo nos Cinco Picos Antigos. Não ligou para o suor escorrendo no rosto nem na franja caindo nos olhos ou os cabelos desgrenhados, e caminhou cabisbaixa em direção ao casebre que morava com o avô. Abriu lentamente a porta e seguiu em direção ao seu pequeno quarto. Passou direto para o dormitório, a passo leves e silenciosos. Tinha vergonha de encontrar o ancião e medo do que ele pudesse vir a dizer-lhe.

- Shunrey... – a voz grossa do senhor a fez levantar a cabeça e virar-se para a sala, vendo o ancião sentado próximo à janela. – Venha aqui.

Resignada, ela moveu-se vagarosamente até o canto da sala que o senhor estava observando pela janela o pôr-do-sol. Ela sentou-se aos pés do ancião, não tendo coragem suficiente de encará-lo. Sentiu-o acarinhar sua cabeça e não conseguiu segurar o choro, levando a mão ao rosto para cobri-lo, extremamente envergonhada.

- Perdoe-me, vovô, perdoe-me... Como eu fui boba, eu sinto muito ter fugido... – ela pediu em prantos.

- Como foi na capital japonesa, Shunrey? – o senhor perguntou, calmamente.

- Deu tudo errado, vovô... – Shunrey respondeu. – Desculpe, eu traí sua confiança e o senhor deve estar muito chateado comigo por eu ter fugido.

- Não estou chateado, Shunrey. – Dohko deu um sorriso, levantando com a mão o rosto da jovem. – Se você tivesse me contado que iria até o Japão em busca daquele rapaz, era só me contar e eu teria entendido.

- Vovô... – Shunrey murmurou.

- Quero sua felicidade, minha querida. – ele continuou. – E se sua felicidade estar ao lado dele, eu entenderei.

Shunrey não disse mais nada, apenas levantou-se do chão para abraçar fortemente seu avô ancião. Estava com saudades dele e ficou muito feliz em saber que o avô entendia o porquê dela ter fugido de casa. Realmente ele era um homem muito sábio e sentiu ainda mais admiração por ele a partir daquele momento.

- O jantar está quase pronto, querida. – o senhor se levantou e tocou no ombro dela. – Arrume-se para se alimentar. Aposto que não se alimentou direito no Japão, já que me parece mais magra.

A neta do mestre ancião concordou com um aceno e foi até seu quarto para arrumar suas coisas. Enquanto ajeitava suas coisas, pensou em ir tomar banho de cachoeira... Não seria uma má idéia ir banhar-se nas águas da cachoeira que tanto gostava de ir. Shunrey sorriu e pegou suas coisas para tomar banho, tentando parecer animada, apesar de seu coração doeu ao lembrar-se de Shiryu.

Caminhou por uns poucos minutos até localizar por entre as árvores uma belíssima cachoeira. O som dela era reconfortante e a água cristalina. O sorriso aumentou no rosto dela e não demorou a estar na água refrescante da cachoeira dos Cinco Picos Antigos. Banhou-se, aproveitando-se da luz da lua cheia brilhando no céu chinês.

Terminou de se arrumar e subiu a trilha que dava na ponta da cachoeira, de onde tinha uma vista privilegiada da queda magnífica das águas, fazendo um som muitíssimo bonito. Sentou-se ali, para olhar melhor atentamente. Era realmente muito belo... Só não tanto como seu amado Shiryu... Desejava que ele fosse muito feliz no Japão, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse dela.

- O que faz aqui, Shunrey? – a voz masculina atrás de si fez a morena virar-se de uma vez para saber quem estava ali.

- S-Shiryu... – os olhos dela se arregalaram ao vê-lo parado a sua frente, com um meio sorriso nos lábios finos. Ela levantou-se de uma vez, espantada. – O-o que... O que faz aqui?

- Foi aqui – ele de um passo para frente e ficou bem próximo a Shunrey, sentindo o hálito fresco da respiração agitada dela. –, foi bem aqui que marquei de encontrá-la para contar que ia embora...

- Você se lembrou... – ela disse, com lágrimas de alegria surgindo nos olhos.

- Eu lhe prometi que voltaria e aqui estou eu... – ele abriu os braços e ela, sem demora, jogou-se neles. – Perdoe-me por ter esquecido de você e da promessa. – Sinto-me um tolo por esquecer de algo tão importe para mim.

- Isso não importa, Shiryu... – ela falou, afastando a cabeça do tórax dele e encarando os olhos verdes dele, com um olhar apaixonado. – Até quando vai ficar aqui?

- Para sempre. – ele falou, próximo ao ouvido dela, sentindo-a estremecer em seus braços. – Quer casar comigo?

- Aceito! – a resposta dela foi imediata, circulando o pescoço dele com braços e ele a sua cintura, levantando-a do chão.

- Wo ai ni, Shunrey. – ele falou, levando a mão no rosto dela e aproximando-se dos lábios rosados da morena. – Sempre te amei e só me dei conta quando apareceu em Tóquio.

Shunrey fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios dele tocarem nos seus, suavemente. Como era bom sentir os braços e os lábios dele. Estavam ali, na cachoeira, onde haviam se separado e onde agora estavam se unindo para um recomeço... O início de uma vida juntos, para nunca mais precisarem se separar, nunca mais!

Separaram-se do beijo para tomar ar e sentaram-se para olhar a lua resplandecer no céu noturno; Shiryu ainda abraçado a Shunrey pelas costas, com o queixo pousado no ombro da morena, e ela puxou o longo cabelo transado para cima do ombro direito. Shunrey acomodou as costas no peito de Shiryu e respirou fundo, muito feliz com tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que tomou a decisão louca de ir atrás de seu amor. Passou por dificuldades, mas só o fato de estar agora com ele compensava tudo.

- Eu cumpri minha promessa e agora eu posso realmente sentir a felicidade plena... – Shiryu falou, beijando levemente o pescoço descoberto de Shunrey. – E minha felicidade plena é você, Shunrey...

-

**Fim **

**- **

**-**

* * *

_**Início – **__13 de Dezembro de 2005__  
**Término – **__20 de Dezembro de 2005_


End file.
